Heroes and Villains
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: Two men, two servants, two wishes, two ideals. One the Hero the other the Villain. They walk a different path but they wish for the same thing. If only the two could see eye to eye then the two would have been greatest of friends but alas both were just as stubborn as the other.
1. Prologue

**Heroes and Villains**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a deck of Yu-gi-oh cards and my laptop

**AN:** People die when they are killed.

**Tags:** AU as usual, Violence

**-Heroes and Villains-**

Story Starts:

Prologue

_I am the bone of my sword_

The auburn haired teen recited as two swords representing yin and yang appeared in both of his hands. The teen grabbed the swords before he pushed himself off the ground running towards the figure in front of him a man a few years older than him holding two knifes in his hands.

"Arrrggghhh" the teen screamed out his battle cry as he began his attack he repeated and almost desperately slashed at his enemy's body. He ignored the pain of his exhausted and dying body as he kept the onslaught of his attacks. The teen greeted his teeth as his opponent was meeting his strikes blow per blow.

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood._

The teen muttered under his breath as his swords cracked at the power of his opponent's blow. The teen knew his swords weren't perfect like _His -_at least not yet, but to crack this easily was unnerving him but nonetheless the teen recreated the two blades only this time he reinforced those blades to the most of his abilities.

His hands were bleeding; his body sluggish, and his od slowly getting depleted as the circuits in his boy worked overtime.

Yet he continued his attack.

Slash, spin, slash, stab, thrust, he was attacking with his entire life on the line as his swords began cracking once more.

_I have created over a thousand blades._

The teen said as he threw the two almost destroyed blades at his enemy before recreating two newer blades.

His enemy was kind enough to destroy the two blades the teen sent to him before the man knives in hand charged in.

The teen brought the white blade up as he used it to block an attack aimed for his jugular; he then used the black blade to block another attack aimed for his liver. The auburn haired boy's eyes widened as his enemy took one step back before he lashed out his knee. The boy crossed his blades over his chest just in time to defend the attack. Although he was sent flying back a few metres it was still better than getting killed by that blow.

The boy started coughing trying to regain his breath as he slowly stood up. He stared at his swords once more and yet again they were broken.

_Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain _

He muttered in between his deep breaths as two more of the same swords appeared only this time they were bigger than the previous ones. He charged in once more as the two began to clash once again, but it wasn't just their blades clashing, their lives, their past, and their ideals. All of those were clashing just like their servants who were facing off against each other in a battle of their own. No words were spoken between the two as they let their blades do the talking for them. The teen's servant clashed her golden clad holy sword against her opponent's crimson clad blade.

Like their masters it was an inevitable event that their blades were to meet at one point in this war.

_Have withstood pain to create many weapons._

The teen continued his Aria as he as slowly getting pushed back, his enemies attack becoming more brutal and devastating with every second that passed. His already wounded body became worse for wear; his clothes were already in tatters, as his wounds slowly accumulated making the boy lose blood rapidly.

Yet even as his vision wavered he fought on and swung his black blade as it finally shattered one of his enemy's knifes. He saw the man jump back a few feet away as he drew out another one of those weird looking knives.

"Do you still wish to be a hero?" my enemy asked with a tone of pure indifference.

"Yes!" the teen replied as he tightened the grip on his swords. He took a deep breath as he muttered.

_I have no regrets. This is the path I chose_

With those words the teen steeled his resolve as he ignored the pain all over his body and charged at the man once more.

"This world doesn't need any more heroes, their ages has long passed" the man replied as he kept up with the teen's attacks although he looked fine the man was actually exhausted as well. "The existence of heroes only brings about from the existence of villains along with them" the man kicked the auburn teen away destroying his sword once more. "So I ask you…. Emiya Shirou does this world need any more heroes?"

"Yes!" the boy stubbornly replied as he traced the same two swords once more.

"Throw away your foolish Ideals! You don't even know what it means to be a hero." The man stated as he punched the teen in the face not minding the fact that it felt like he was punching steel.

"Shut up, what do you know about being a hero!?" the teen responded as he counter attacked with a swing of his beautiful white sword.

"Trust me gaki, this world doesn't need any more of my kind." The man said as he blocked the boy's attack once more.

"Huh what are you talking about?"

The man just smiled as the ground began to shake "No time to talk gaki… this is the end of the path for one of the two of us…." The man said as he took a moment and looked up at the night sky.

The teen looked at the man as the moon shined down upon him, showing off his graying blonde hair and tired looking features among them sad looking blue eyes.

The teen gulped as he saw the man's smile drop "I stand here in front of you as the villain" the man said in a completely expressionless tone as he extended his hand to his sides "now I ask of you what will, you do hero?" the man extended his right hand towards teen as if gesturing him to make his moves.

The teen only smiled as he continued ignoring the throbbing pain all over his body, as his circuits burned and sirged within, he spoke the last parts of his aria.

_Truly my whole life was nothing but an Unlimited Blade Works_

The man smiled back at the teen as the two were covered in flames, fighting for the right to make a wish upon the grail on the last day of his cruel war.

One wished to be a hero to save lives and protect the weak.

While the other wished to bring peace to the world.

Both were dreams that eventually lead to their own downfalls.

Yet the two men fought be it amidst the grail or on top of the hill of swords, the two continued their match as they fought for their wishes.

The winner was to become the hero, and the loser was to be appointed as the villain.

But in the end, would their wishes even be granted?

**-Heroes and Villains End-**

Read and Review

AN: One shot for now.


	2. The First Night

**Heroes and Villains**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Type Moon owns the Nasuverse

**AN:** I repeat when I said People die when they are killed and I will stick to it. Plus to does not familiar with my work one shot for me means two chapters. I'm special like that. This chapter is a in my opinion a little boring since the fun stuff won't happen until a few chapters in to the story. Mwahaahahaahahaha

POV of this story switches from Third Person to -the Hero- and –The Villain-

**ANN**: Please try and read my other works Ashes to Ashes, Godslayer, Fire and Ice: True Heroes, N2, Ningen, The Fifth, Right Hand of God, Satsujin:Birth of a Killer. Also do note that I have a poll in my profile regarding my works.

**Absolute Note**: To the fans of my works this will be one of the last few releases before I take a small break on my writing because my clinical placements which will start next week and I'll be busy. I will try to update all my stories at least once a months but we'll see. This will be one of my last updates until April til then don't expect fast updates Jan'e and to the Godslayer fans rewrite is almost complete will probably be out by next week along with the back to back chapter of satsujin and 3rd chapter of Ashes to Ashes.

**Unbeta'd**

**-Heroes and Villains-**

Story Starts:

Chapter 1: The First Night

**-The Villain-**

I sighed as I walked in to a pub located within a small village somewhere in Britain, not really sure where but I was asked to come here by a friend of mine after he learned something about the symbol that appeared in my right hand a few weeks ago.

It was a weird blood-red tattoo like symbol that strangely enough bore a resemblance to an image I have long forgotten. It was the symbol of a village hidden within the leaves, a village that has been gone for almost three thousand years.

I looked around the pub as expected it was filled of drunks but most of them were of rougher appearance a kin to those biker gangs I often saw when I was in America a few years back.

"What are you looking at?" a drunken man told me as he sluggishly approached.

I didn't reply I just kept looking for my friend.

"Hey don't you dare ignore me you blonde pretty boy" the man started again but I just shrugged him off. I didn't really care about him and I wasn't planning on doing anything unless he does anything stupid like -I punched the man in the face breaking his nose as he was sent flying back a few feet, trying to hit me in the head with a bottle of whisky.

"Hey hey well lookey here someone asking for trouble in our place" another rough bikerish looking guy started walking towards me only this time the man was with at least fifteen more guys.

I looked towards the bar and saw the barkeep was already hiding behind the counter. I just shook my head as the man kept yapping, I wasn't listening to him he wasn't worth my time.

"Hey I'm talking to-" he touched me in the shoulder; I broke his hand then sent him face first on the ground with a flick on my hand.

"Ah.. sorry about that… reflex my bad.." I told them not like I meant it but it was still better to apologize during this situations because most of the time a simple apology would suffice and everything would be all better.

"Get him!" another man screamed out as the men started charging at me while the others pulled up some chairs or took out some knives.

I just shook my head at this point someone might get really hurt and I swear to Kami it wasn't going to be me.

***Bang* **

The sound of a loud gunshot echoes in the air getting the biker's attention.

I just smiled as I looked at the direction where the sound came from "Your late" I told the roguish looking man wearing black sunglasses and holding a doubled-barreled shotgun.

"Sorry about that I was taking a wiz in the little boy's room for a sec and the moment I come back in here what do I see? My old friend Naruto kicking some asses without inviting me in on the fun" the man laughed out as he smashed the barrel of his gun into an unsuspecting biker's face.

I just sighed "Why are for the love of god are we friends again?" I asked as I caught a hand holding a knife aimed for my stomach before twisting the appendage and hearing a satisfying cracking sound forcing the man to drop the knife as I shoved my knee up on his face before I thankfully picked up the knife.

"Because we both reek of blood!" the man replied as he fired his gun and proceeded to maim a few thugs.

"Must you always maim them?" I asked him as I skillfully used my knife to disarm a few of the men.

"No, but it's more fun this way" he replied as he took out the last thug.

"Well nice to meet you again Kairi" I told him as I made my way to the bar. I looked over the counter and saw the bar keep shaking as I smelled ammonia. Poor sap was just making an honest living and we just had to fuck it up.

I jumped over the counter and took a bottle of whiskey before jumping back to the other side. I threw the bottle at my friend which he kindly caught before I took out my wallet and pulled out a few bills amounting to a few thousands and placed it on the counter before making my way out of the bar Kairi walking a few paces behind me.

The two of us didn't talk as I continued walking eventually making my way to a nearby park. I sat down on a bench as he sat down beside me before taking out two shot glasses from inside his jacket and pouring the two of us some whiskey.

"So what do you know about this thing?" I asked as I slowly drank the liquor.

"It's called a Command Spell" the man replied as he took down a shot as he refilled both out glasses.

"Ahh so it involved your side"

"What do you mean your side? Don't you mean our side? You're a mage to remember?"

"Ninja.. I'm a ninja" I replied as I just stared at my glass for a while before drinking the contents.

"Yeah right" the man just rolled his eyes as he downed his shot "Well Mr. Ninja who can apparently use magic"

"Jutsu" I corrected him. Technically he was right about me being a mage since my concept of using Jutsu is the same with the mage's usage of Od the energy within their bodies to cast spells. Hell what I call Chakra Path ways they call Magic Circuits. So sometimes I do think that we follow the same principles it's just that I'm too stubborn to let my title as a ninja go and call my jutsus magic and why would I? I earned the right to be a ninja the hard way.

"Whatever" the man replied as he poured us some more whiskey "From the little information I gathered you've apparently been selected as a participant for what the mages call the Holy Grail War"

Okay that caught my attention "Holy Grail War?"

"Yeah apparently some kind of messed up battle for life and death in Japan, honestly it's always japan. Why can't something badass like that ever happens here?" the man complained as he drank once more.

"Hmm so how was I chosen for this war thingy?" I asked as I drank from my glass albeit this time slowly as I listened to the man.

"I don't know all I know is the prize for the winner of this war"

"And what is that?" I asked as I placed my shot glass down.

I watched as the man took off his sunglasses and looked at me with a gaze unbefitting for a rough looking man like him it was a look of both sadness and pity "The prize is a wish, one wish that can be granted with the power of the Holy Grail"

I froze as I dropped my glass "You're not lying are you?"

"Yeah, I confirmed it from a few people they said the ultimate prize was a wish that can be granted by the grail, although it seems that there has been no winners in the past"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because the participants always ended fucking up one way or another" the man replied as he poured himself a glass. "So are you going to take part in it? This is a once in a life time chance for your wish to come true."

I liked my dry lips as I gave myself a few second to think before I actually replied. If there was a chance even a small chance that this sacred artefact can bring peace to this chaotic and war-torn world then I'd kindly take that chance even if it meant throwing myself in the middle of yet another war.

"It's not like I don't believe you but how can you be sure that the damned thing even exists" I asked the Kairi who only grinned in response.

"Got the info from higher-ups from the clock tower trust me this info is legit" Kairi assured me as he didn't even bother using his glass anymore and began drinking straight from the bottle.

"And when does this war begin?"

"It's starting shortly in my estimation in a few days in fact, the association already sent one of their own to participate in it one ummm" the man thought as he scratched the back of his head before snapping his fingers "yeah one Bazette Fraga Mc- something, pretty hot girl" the man said already a bit slurred near the end due to the whiskey.

"That sounds intresting but do you know anything else about the war?" I asked trying to get as much info as I can get as possible.

The man only nodded as he pulled something out of his jacket. It was a small black book and something covered in a red cloth. "Before I met up with you here some old guy gave those to me, told me something about giving the book to you to make things interesting whatever the hell that means while the thing wrapped in red clothe think of it as my I wish you good luck gift" Kairi said before he stood up from the bench. "Hey if you really are going to take part in that thing just promise me one thing…." The man took a deep breath as he spoke with words that carried no sluggishness in them "Win, win for the good of the world" he finished as he left the scene with a half filled bottle of whisky in hand.

I just smiled sadly as I watched my friend go "I hope so too…" I said to myself as I stood up and left as well carrying the small book and cloth with me. "Another war huh? So it means I have to kill again but if only a few lives must be sacrificed to bring the peace to the world then…" I didn't finish what I was saying as I suddenly heard the familiar sounds of police sirens going off on my back. I turned my head back and saw one of the men from the bar we earlier pointing at me.

"Shit" I muttered out as I started running away.

My next destination was Japan.

**-The Hero-**

I was dreaming again.

It was a dream of a fire, a very large fire that burned brightly as I once again remember the heat from that day.

The day I lost my friends, my home, and my family.

Everyone I knew died that day.

Yet I kept dreaming as I walked the streets with my hands on my ears as I refused to listen to the pleas of help echoing around me.

I was scared.

I was confused.

I was sure I was going to die.

But by some stroke of luck or a cruel twist of fate I was saved.

I was adopted and raised by the person who saved me from that inferno.

My dream shifted as it changed from the fire to a scene with me sitting beside a man as we watched the moon outside his garden.

Emiya Kiritsugu.

The man who saved me from that fire.

The man who gave me my last name.

The man who called himself a magus.

And it was under that moonlight sky he told me of his dream.

The man wanted to be a Hero of Justice but he told me it was impossible for him.

That was the day I decided to continue on his dreams.

To become a worthy successor to him.

Emiya Shirou swore that day to become a Hero of Justice.

I opened my eyes as I broke away from the land of sleep and looked at my surroundings as I slowly got up. 'It looks like I fell asleep in the shed again' I told myself as I slowly got up just in time for the door to my shed to open as my purple haired kouhai Matou Sakura came in to probably wake me up.

I greeted her with a smile as a new day started.

**-The Villain-**

I was sitting on a couch while reading a book inside a compartment of a privately owned air plane that I bought for myself a few years back and for all I can remember it's the only orange coloured aircraft in existence. I don't really know why but the fact that it's the only one in the world gave me a weird sense of satisfaction.

I sighed as I flipped to another page of the book which entitled_ The Holy Grail War for Dumb Asses _written by a person whose initials were K.Z.S. The title seemed strange enough so I decided to give it ago and started reading it and what do you know it was a manual on the event I was about to participate in. The book itself for the lack of a better term looked like it was written by a five year old with the attention span of a goldfish on a sugar rush, which meant I couldn't really understand most of it. The first part of the book talked about a brief history of the war and how the winner will be granted a wish but it didn't delve in too deep about it before it suddenly shifted into the author's random ramblings about parallel worlds or something. The latter part of the book was what honest to god confused me apparently there were a few types of this grail war in this world or other worlds based on the earlier rambling since there was details on a few of them; one involving a team of red and black, the other talking about some place called Fukotoshin, and there was even one written about something called the Moon Cell. Not knowing which one I was going to participate to I began reading through all of them until I reached a page which had a note on it that said "you only need to read this". I stared at note with a badly drawn picture of an old bearded guy, safe to say I immediately tore the note apart and threw it away as I apparently just spent the last four hours reading through stuff that had nothing to do with the battle I was participating in.

I was to be a participant in the Fuyuki Grail War.

A battle royal to the death between 7 magi dubbed as the Masters and their 7 familiars which were called Servants.

I raised an eye brow as I read the description of the servants "Servants are Heroic Spirits who accomplished great achievements in their lives and is summoned from the Thrones of Heroes" I chuckled darkly as I thought of the possibility of a master summoning someone from my era. That would certainly be an interesting experience and it was already getting my blood to boil in excitement. I mean I am battling for this grail to make a wish upon the grail so why not enjoy it?

I smiled as I continued reading about the seven classes and curiously wondered which class I would summon.

Saber the Knight of the Sword

Lancer the Knight of the Lance

Archer the Knight of the Bow

Rider the Mounted Knight

Caster the Magus

Assassin the Silent Killer

Berserker the Mad Warrior

There was also class called Avenger but there wasn't much information about it aside mentioning something about being the weakest class.

Truth be told, I was hoping to summon an Assassin class servant since I see myself working best with this class. If not an Archer or Caster who can support me from the back while I take the actual front lines of a battle would be a good second choice.

I sighed as I looked out of the plain's window as I hoped that none of those classes have been summoned yet.

"Um sir"

"Huh?" I mumbled out as I looked at the flight attendant who just entered the compartment "Yes?"

"The captain wants me to tell you that we'll be arriving in about an hour"

"Good" I replied as I looked out of the window once more it was noon.

In a few of hours I'll be in Fuyuki City.

In a matter of days my wish will be granted.

And the world would be a better place.

**-The Hero-**

I was running inside my house as I quickly looked for anything that I could use as a weapon. You see earlier this night I witnessed two people -if they can even be called that, fighting in the middle of the court yard in my school a man in red wielding two blades and a man in blue holding a blood-red lance.

Trust me I'd know that it was a blood-red lance since it stabbed me in the heart.

I don't know how I got better after that but when I came to the wound was gone and I was still alive.

I went home after that only to suddenly get a feeling of dread in the air and I just knew that the spearman knew I was alive and he was after me again.

This then leads to the situation at hand, which is me looking for anything to use to defend myself before some homicidal maniac comes in and probably kills me for the second time this day.

"To think that I would have to kill the same person twice in the same day" I heard from behind me as I froze.

'Well fuck' I though as I looked behind and saw the man in blue holding his dangerous looking lance. I looked around and grabbed hold of the nearest thing I could find as a weapon which was a rolled up poster that my current guardian Fujimura Taiga left behind earlier that day.

I grabbed hold of the object as I began concentrating being the adopted son of a magus I did learn two spells from my father and it seems that I could use one of the two spells right now.

_Begin synchronization,_ I thought to myself as I began a simple spell in an attempt to reinforce this poster.

_Analyzing composite materials, _I began analyzing the very inner structure of the material.

_Reinforcing composite material, _after analysis I began pouring my Prana into it making it stronger or at least more durable.

_All processes complete, _I finished just in time to bring my makeshift weapon up and block a swipe from the man's lance.

"Well well, that's a strange style you have there" the man said as his eyes seemed to shine within the darkness. "Reinforcement huh? So you're a magus?" the man smiled as I held on to my make ship weapon like a sword and continued glaring at him, focusing on the man himself that rather what he was saying.

I was the man move before he trusted his spear forward aimed for my chest.

I brought my reinforced weapon up and blocked the attack.

"Grgghh" I gritted my teeth in pain as my hands were now feeling numb from the force of the man's attack. "Don't let me down boy let me enjoy this match" the man said as he began spinning his lance around while attacking me from multiple directions.

I blocked most of them but a few still managed to hit my body. 'That's going to bruise in the morning' I thought to myself as I brought my make ship sword up to my chest as the man swiped his lance at me. Reinforced or not the swing was powerful enough to send me crashing through a door and onto a small courtyard just outside the veranda.

I quickly got up as I still held on to my weapon although it was a bit dent it was still better than having no weapon at all. I glared at him as the man in blue kept still smiling as he slowly walked towards me he swung his lance once more I blocked the attack only to find a foot in my gut as the blue haired man kicked me and sent me crashing through the door of my small modest shed/ workshop near the courtyard.

I held on my stomach as I bent forward and coughed out blood "You have the potential but too bad…" the man said as I heard him slowly walking towards me. I looked at the man as he appeared only a few steps away from me "Too bad, you could've been the seventh master but even if that was the case. It ends here" the man pointed his lance at my chest once more "Goodbye Kid" the man said before he trusted his spear once more.

This time it felt as time suddenly stopped.

I didn't want to die.

I haven't even saved anyone.

I didn't want to die.

I haven't even become a hero.

I didn't want to die.

"Emiya Shirou, cannot die here!" I screamed out as the back of my left hand suddenly glowed brightly. I watched as a blood-red symbol was etched onto it before a bright light surrounded me and from that light appeared an image that I will never forget.

I watched as what looked like a female knight appeared out of nowhere and blocked the man's spear and forced him to retreat.

The figure that protected me from the spearman slowly turned around as she looked down on me. I watched entranced as her gold hair fluttering in the wind while her white skin, azure dress, and silver armor were enveloped in moonlight. "I ask of you, Are you my master?"

It was my first meeting with her, in the beginning of a war that would change my life forever.

**-The Villain-**

**Elsewhere at the same time**

After arriving at Fuyuki I immediately rented a penthouse suite in one of the more luxurious parts of the city and I had to say the price was extremely cheap; apparently this was a newly rebuilt hotel that suffered from a terrorist attack a few years back. I laughed and shook my head as I thought about some dumbass blowing up a hotel off all things, I mean why the hell would terrorist bomb a hotel it's not like there anything important in here and if they did that to assassinate or kill just one guy then wouldn't it seem a tad bit to extensive?

I kept shaking my as I deep breath and stood in front of the pentagram or magic circle made with my blood on the ground. According to the manual I needed a catalyst to use to summon a servant, I didn't really have anything to use so I decided to go with the good luck charm Kairi gave me an old piece of wood which I placed in the middle of the circle. The cleaning lady would probably have a fit of cleaning that up in the morning but I'd rather deal with that when the time comes.

I closed my eyes as I extended my right hand toward the circle and began chanting the ritual to bring forth my servant.

_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

――――_I announce. _

I ignored as the lights in the room began blinking and the room itself started shaking, I could also hear several of the appliances nearby exploding for some reason but I continued on with my ritual.

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword. _

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――__！_

I finished as the my summoning circle on the ground shined brightly before a loud and sharp booming sound came echoing in the air along with the smoke brought about by the small explosion created by the ritual.

I stood there posture relaxed but ready for battle if needed as the smoke slowly receded revealing a shadowy outline within it. "I ask of you, Are you my master?" came from the voice within the smoke before it fully receded.

I stared at the figure in front of me, a short petite girl holding a silver blade while wearing a silver suite of armor complete with gloves and greaves over a red dress. She has blonde hair and tied up to a pony tail along with green eyes that matched her beautiful porcelain skin.

I smiled as I noticed the scent she carried with her appearance, the girl smelled of blood.

She smelled like me and from the way she looked at me I was guessing she smelled it from me as well.

I found a perfect servant and she found the perfect master.

I nodded "My name is Namikaze Naruto, I ask of you my servant what is your name and class?"

The girl smiled cruelly and madly unbefitting of her natural beauty as she gazed at me looking directly at my eyes as she proudly answered "My name is Mordred, but you can call me Avenger my Master"

**-Heroes and Villains END-**

**AN**: If anyone wants to know Naruto will be built as an Emiya Kiritusugu like character since I've always wondered how Shirou and his ideals would stand up against someone like his step dad unlike Archer who despite his cynicism is still Shirou in the end. Reason why I chose Mordred as his servant? Just to further the rivalry and tension that exists between shirou and naruto. Just imagine when saber and avenger clash… I'm already thinking epic yet angsty. As for Naruto's abilities in terms of Nasuverse and his chance on standing up against a servant place him somewhere in Ciel to Kouma Kishima's level.

**ANN**: Type moon fans know that Zelretch is a troll you can bet that the manual he gave Naruto didn't contain certain truths about the war or how it is already tainted so it was mostly just an over view of it.

**Read and Review**


End file.
